<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Executioner by crowgear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415176">The Little Executioner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear'>crowgear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Underage - Freeform, mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mob underage Alfred; mob Logarius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Executioner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜，行刑队大本营的城堡深处，一扇房门忽然打开了。</p><p>跌跌撞撞跑出来的是一名小小的刀斧手。准确点说，他还只是作为预备役的孩童之一。而此刻他边走边哭，腿根中间丝丝缕缕的液体一直流到脚踝，还不断用手擦着眼泪和顺着头发滴到脸上的污迹。</p><p>身后打开的门就是他自己的房间。一个男性的身影正在不紧不慢系上裤子。</p><p>小小的预备役刀斧手有一头浅金色的头发，发丝还很细很软，发尾总是卷翘起来；但现在则黏成一缕一缕，湿答答遮挡视线。走廊昏暗漫长，两侧紧闭的一间间睡房里传来相似的稚嫩呻吟或啜泣。小孩子的步伐很短，发抖但坚决，一直往前走。</p><p>他知道不该逃走。可身体终于比意志更先发出哀鸣，自我保护的本能使他从男人膝盖上挣脱出来，逃出房门。</p><p>行刑队的孩子们。行刑队将他们从饿死街头或者其他更可怕的命运中解救出来，收留抚养他们，给他们提供衣食与训练，让他们成为强悍自立的战士，拿起杀戮的工具也成为杀戮的工具。而除此之外，在大人们的世界里有一个关于他们心照不宣的小秘密。年纪还太小拿不起剑的孩子，总有办法物尽其用，帮助行刑队换取某些利益。这之中小女孩很少，女孩子更多会被其他派系看中成为血圣女，走上另一条道路；也因为在行刑队她们很快就到了会怀孕的年纪，而无论流产还是生产都很容易造成死亡，令人痛惜。</p><p>小刀斧手对此一无所知。他不知道那些陌生人的身份，也不知道行刑队交换了什么资源，但每个孩子都知道这是成为正式行刑队一员之前必须努力完成的工作。教导他们的管理者足够宽容，不需要他们主动讨好，只要在这项任务中表现得听话、忍耐。（那些面目不清的大人总是更喜欢毫无雕饰的反应，以及亲手调教的满足。）他知道有些同龄人失败了。也听说过有个别孩子竟然沉迷上了这件事，甚至不愿去练习战斗，主动放弃了成为伟大的行刑队一员的机会。多么不可思议。</p><p>小刀斧手的目的地是老师的房间。当然是那位老师。被人尊称为大师的洛加留斯。作为导师和领袖的他对这些孩子们既严格又关照，连休息的房间都特意安置在和他们同一区域。据说他的房门永远为孩子们留着。金发的小刀斧手初来乍到惊醒于半夜时，也曾鼓足勇气敲开那扇门，然后蜷在老师怀里入睡。可是这一次，老师会安抚他吗？还是会惩罚他呢？他会因此被认为不配获得资格吗？但无论是哪一种结果，他都焦急地想要快点见到老师。即使他仍需完成今夜没有结束的事情，至少也希望老师陪在他身边，握着他的手看着他，那样的话他一定什么事都可以坚持下来。</p><p>走廊尽头的门扉真的没有上闩，就好像在等待他的到来。小刀斧手盈满泪水的眼里闪出希望，因为疼痛而略微蜷缩的身体也挺直了一些。那扇宽大木门有些沉重，他用力推开，却在踏入房间的一瞬呆住了。</p><p>宽敞的房间四周燃着无数烛光，中央桌子上圣物般躺着的正是他的老师，修长消瘦依然神圣的身体赤裸着，身下凌乱地铺着褪色的行刑队队服。七八个陌生人聚拢在他身边，暴露的身体部位冲着他，正在做那些小刀斧手同样被做过的事情。有几个人回头看向这个小小的闯入者，因为头发上的湿痕和裸露的身体好奇或下流的笑起来。他看到他的老师也张开眼睛往他这边看过来，随即又被那些晃动的人影挡住了。</p><p>身后的门再次沉重地关闭了。从小刀斧手房间不紧不慢跟着他一直走到这里的男人再次抱起他，把他放上自己的膝盖。他的视线刚好比对面的桌子高出一点。这次他没有挣扎。他的身体一点点嵌合住男人性器的同时，彷佛某种意义上也和老师连接了起来，敬爱和暖意也从他心底漫溢出来，抚慰了那可怕的疼痛。原来是这样啊。如果他深深敬仰的老师，战斗的方式已经那么潇洒熟练，也还一直在做这件事情，甚至远远在小小刀斧手能承受的程度之上，那他有什么理由不跟随指引？金发的小刀斧手被按在男人的阴茎上，疼得脸色发白，却第一次想要主动摇晃身子。如果他也可以像老师那样，是不是就能被认可得更早一点？每个孩子做梦都想快点长大，成为独当一面的行刑者。那严肃的仪式上，金光闪烁的头盔被作为正式成员的荣耀象征，由洛加留斯大师亲手授予合格的孩子。很多耀武扬威的小队员根本比他大不了几岁。小刀斧手张大眼睛，努力试图理解眼前这些交错起伏的人影。还有那些声音：湿润的、高亢的、低哑的，种种喘息呻吟和淫词浪语灌进他的耳朵，粗暴地强奸着他尚还幼嫩的耳道，粘稠或亢奋地射进他的脑子里。虽然他还不能完全理解某些词语的意义，身体却不由自主被声音的浪潮浸得更加潮热瘫软了，被锁在男人怀里快要融化成小小一团。但孩童充满弹性的健康肌肤仍好好地包裹着他，让他作为完美的容器承受每一次粗鲁或宠爱。每一次抽插都逼得他肚子上突出圆圆的一块来，好像他的全部内脏都在为抚慰阴茎而腾出空间。</p><p>老师也会这样吗？那么多......老师要怎么做呢。他想念着老师严肃或温柔的神情，想着老师高大消瘦的身形，挥动武器时的动作，想着老师抚摸过他卷发的手，为睡不着觉的他打开门时，单薄睡袍下赤裸的脚。他在摇晃的节奏中仰起脸，房间四周摆放的蜡烛很多已经烧到尽头，令他泪水盈润的视线愈加模糊。昏沉中他没有发觉其他的男人也开始对他显示出兴趣，直到有什么湿热的东西抵上他嘴唇，诱导兼强迫地让他张口。他的嘴巴被撑开到最大，但仍然仅仅能含进性器膨大的前端。那上面已经满是黏稠的东西，带着强烈的味道涂进他口腔里。男人半勃的性器很快就满意地又硬了起来，仅仅用龟头反复操着孩童的嘴巴，享受着每一次被嘴唇刚刚好包裹住顶端的快感。鼓胀的龟头过分激烈地亲吻着小小的舌头，顶得无处安放的柔嫩舌尖慌乱中甚至几次陷入铃口，刺激得男人狠狠连插几下，仅仅半截就撞到了上颚深处，毫不在意这小队员嘴角和粘膜都被磨破。小刀斧手的嘴巴喉咙很疼，没有发育仍被掐得通红挺立的乳尖很疼，被攥得太紧布满指印和淤青的四肢也很疼，但最鲜明的始终是在他肚子里耸动的粗大器物。他的里面被反复灌满，白沫四溢，却还颤抖着一抽一抽地吸吮着性器，战栗成一只受惊的小动物。男人满足地抱紧他，亲吻他的颈窝和脸颊，涎水都舔进他耳朵里，喘着气对同伴笑说，都被干到尿出来了也不会射，你有过这么单纯的时候吗？粉嫩却溅满他人浊液的的生殖器在男人手心里被揉捏玩弄，被茧子磨痛时他的力气只够发出半声尖叫。</p><p>小刀斧手早就看不到他的老师了，只能从喧笑声中偶尔分辨出“洛加留斯”“大师”这些字眼。那些人真的也是尊崇着老师的吧？他们的声音里充满着那样纯粹的喜悦和满足。他是不是也应该分享这种快乐呢...疼痛感似乎真的变钝了，他渐渐感觉不到自己被填满的身体，只有颠簸的节奏始终持续着，却也在他涣散的意识里被放慢，黑暗混沌中竟然舒缓宛如回到母亲的怀抱，那只在梦境中出现过的幻想。他模模糊糊地希望，这一切结束之后能有人把他抱到老师身边。他太需要慰藉了，也太想知道老师现在怎么样了...回到老师身边，是他脑海里闪过的最后一抹火花。</p><p>男人并不在乎小刀斧手缺乏反应。这具身体仍然又热又紧，充满生命力，这就足够了。不过居然在男人的阴茎上睡着，这还真是……男人露出了笑容，加快速度又一次尽兴地射了进去。接手的另一个人随手按了按那灌满精液的小肚子，操过洛加留斯的性器再次进入这可爱的小小身体。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>